A Mermaid's Tail Were all Mermaids
by Moonangel24
Summary: This is story lands on the last jewel shard the promble with getting to it, it deep down in the ocean. How will Inuyasha and the group get to the jewel, and what is this secret Miroku is holding out on. is there a way for them to be able to breath and get the last jewel or will Narku newest demon creation find it first. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Miroku's Secret.

This is story lands on the last jewel shard the promble with getting to it, it deep down in the ocean.  
How will Inuyasha and the group get to the jewel, and what is this secret Miroku is holding out on.  
is there a way for the to be able to breath and get the last jewel or will Narku newest demon creation find it first. And Who will be able to help them read and find out.


	2. Miroku's Secret

Miroku's Secret.

This is story lands on the last jewel shard the promble with getting to it, it deep down in the ocean.  
How will Inuyasha and the group get to the jewel, and what is this secret Miroku is holding out on.  
is there a way for the to be able to breath and get the last jewel or will Narku newest demon creation find it first. who can help them now.

So the story begins.

So has the group look for Narku and the shards. Inuyasha had just had to lost Kikyo for the last time this time she left them all but before her death she didn't want Inuyasha to be sad she knew deep down they never love each no more then friends so she let him out of the deal she not longer wish to kill him she wish for him to find a honest to love some one who will love him for who he is and what he is without fear or wanting to change him.

She bought her soul back to Kagome. who also had a big heart about a small promble to her but Inuyasha for the first time told her that he love her like a Sister at the beginning he thought there was something more but there wasn't anything but best friends like brother and Sister. Witch she agreed on She too has learn in time that she too wasn't in love with him the same way so they agree to be friends and find a love that they both were looking for.

So what about Now Kagome do you feel anything Asks Sango has she carried Kirara in her arms. No sorry I can't even get a small hint on this last shard Replied Kagome smiling back at Sango.

Kagome was the age 17 year old now Her hair was midnight black that stop right above the butt She had drown chocolate eye's She was a beautiful girl Kagome was Reborn from Kikyo.

The Priestess who protected the jewel in the past before Narku trick Her and Inuyasha into killing each other thinking the other one hurt the other one. Kikyo was only 19 year old and a high Priestess with strong powers witch Narku fear but he wanted her for himself so he wish to have her but she wanted Inuyasha at the time so he broke them up by killing Kikyo and making Kikyo Seal Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years when Kagome came along and free him.

Sango was the age 19 years old had really dark brown hair that look almost black has well with brown eyes too. She was a demon slayer fighting to get Ravage for her village being killed by Narku's evils way and using her Little brother Kohaku's life to kill his own father and friends and even trying to kill Sango.

Kirara was a demon cat a friend of the demon slayer's village for years also friend of the priestess who made the Jewel of four souls and is the age 300 years old I believe that was how old she is.

Then there was Inuyasha a Half Demon born from Demon and Human parents. His Mother was a human and Father a Demon dog who fell in love with a human women. witch bought Inuyasha to life.

Inuyasha was looking for a place to belong witch he could never find He look for so long has his mother death in witch he learn of the Secret Jewel and went after it falling in love with Kikyo or so he believe he did witch now he learn it was only loneliness and respect they held for each other that they felt for each other back then.

Inuyasha was about 200 years old but in human years more like 21 maybe 25 but act's like teenager in stand at times( Lol...). Inuyasha Has White sliver hair golden eyes like his father's with two Dog ears on his head. fangs and claws but most of the other parts you would think he was just human if you took away the claws and ears no one would think he was a half demon.

And then there was Shippbo and younger fox Demon kit that would look the age 7 in a younger boy's life but has of demon's ages I say he act like a 15 year old in stand at the times. He was a trick master of Illusion in his power beside his fox fire. He had reddish oranges hair color with a fluffy tail and pointy ears and green eyes and can change shape easily.

Miroku was a Monk with a curse hand place by Narku to his grandfather who was unable to brake the curse so now all Miroku's family will have this mark till Narku is dead or till there are no more Descendent left.

Miroku has shirt black hair that was tied into a mini ponytail in the back and with black hair blue eye and a very big pervert. He was around the age 20 years old. Any let continue are story now that everyone knows what were looking at in are minds.

( Remember no everything I write it always easy to read so please try to make due with it Ok thanks)

I can't find anything lately on Narku or the shards I guess I really blew it with that last fight replied Kagome. It Not your flaut You did everything you could Kikyo told you want to do and you did you save her Kagome you didn't kill her you help her Spoke up Inuyasha.

He right Kagome Narku just got the worst of Us Replied Miroku. Yeah I just wish it would have ended that night Replied Kagome. We all wish for that Kagome Replied Sango.

Come on there a village we will stay there tonight Replied Inuyasha. wait this village I know this place replied Miroku.

You know this place Asks Sango. yes I do I haven't been here sent I met Kagome and Inuyasha well everybody replied Miroku Nervous. OH so I guess most of everyone will you know you Spoke Shippbo.

Hey let just camp out tonight replied Miroku. Why we can stay here for the night can't we Asks Kagome. It just I have a past in this village and well I like to just forget it Replied Miroku.

AH You trying to say something happen hear when you were younger like maybe with a Women or something like that Asks Kagome. AH has everyone look at Kagome. Yeah something like that Replied Miroku.

Did you sleep with a girl here Asks Sango. No I never slept with her Replied Miroku walking away. Wait this was all in the past right so why not let it go Asks Sango smiling at Miroku. Sango it not what I did it what my father and most of all My Mother did Replied Miroku.

Your Father Did Replied Kagome. Yeah this isn't a place I like to be because this is wear My Parents broke up and my Mom left Me Replied Miroku. Oh Miroku I'm sorry Replied Sango. Sorry Miroku but what happen Asks Kagome. let I don't want to speak of that secret Replied Miroku.

Secret Replied Inuyasha. everyone had secret they wish not speak about Inuyasha Replied Sango.

So they all left that village.

So how about we stay here for a camp site Asks Miroku. It OK with us replied both girls at the same time. Inuyasha you alright with this spot Asks Miroku. Yeah it just find I'm going to go get some firewood Replied Inuyasha.

Great I thinking Inuyasha I'll get cooking Replied Kagome. Great Spoke Inuyasha.

Miroku Can you tell me what happen in that village Asks Sango. you don't have to share with the others but I like you not to keep secret from me Asks Sango. Get off my back Sango I'm not talking about it Yelled Miroku.

Has Inuyasha came back hearing Miroku yell at Sango, even Kagome couldn't believe how Miroku temper flew off. Why the hell he yell for Asks Kagome. I just ask if he would tell me what happen and he blew up whatever it was it must of been painful for Miroku to never want to speak about it Replied Sango in tears.

Sango I'm not going to make this sound worst but sometime in people's life things happen we wish to never speak about Spoke Inuyasha. I'm a fade your right Inuyasha but I want to be here for him why won't he let me be there for him Asks Sango. Don't know maybe it was really painful replied Kagome.

Yeah Sango Miroku loves you I'm sure he didn't meant to sound so mean but it just came out that way Replied Shippbo. Your right Spoke Sango letting it go now.

Has they all calm down Sango said she was sorry to Miroku for trying to butt in on his past and if he truly didn't wish to talk about it she would push it on him again. He smiled and said thank you for not asking again.

They all rested for the next day to come.

Has it did they found a few humors about a shard left but not sure where is could be though so they kept looking. Has Kagome made trips to the future and back they went off looking again.

till one day it all change when they came a pond a demon that Narku had spoken to a few days before.

Who are all of you and why have to come into my forest Hiss they Demon. We are just passing though looking for the jewel of four souls the last shard. Ah your just like that other demon coming to me to look for the last shard Replied the Demon.

Other demon you say Asks Miroku. Yes hiss the Demon is name was Narku hiss out the Demon. Narku was here where did you tell him the Shard was please Answer us Replied Kagome. Because I'm in no mood to fight hiss the demon I will just tell you Replied the Demon.

It is in the Village Moonbeam has they once called it long ago now it called Sunset Village Replied out the Demon. Sunset Village are you sure about that Yelled Miroku Angry again.

Isn't that the Village Miroku didn't want to go into Replied Kagome. Yes it is Yelled back Miroku. Has they all went into a sacred face around Miroku.

What going to happen now Asks Kagome. I don't know but we have to get the shard before Narku does replied Sango. We have no choice we have to go back there Replied Inuyasha.

I guess there no choice Replied Miroku still angry. So it off to the village we go Spoke Shippbo. Oh the jewel isn't in the village it near the village but the jewel is deep down under mils of ocean Hiss out the Demon.

What... Yelled out Miroku. So how are we suppose to get to it Asks Kagome. That you will have to figure out on your own replied the Demon. even Narku saw this has a promble he may have grown stronger up here on land but in the water he is nothing Replied the demon moving away from them all now.

So what are we too do Asks Sango. We head to My Master place he may have a spell of some kind to help us or a way to find it Replied Miroku. That old drunk what would he know Asks Inuyasha. eoff now let go now Yelled Miroku.

He really angry about this Replied Shippbo. Yes I wish I knew why and how we could help him Replied Kagome. Me too but he won't talk about it replied Sango.

So now this is where I draw the line on this chapter hope you like the idea.

So what could have Miroku so piss and what happen in the past keep reading and find out hope you like it.


	3. My Family's tree and Past lover

Miroku's Secret.

Has they finally got back to Miroku's birth place and old Home where he would speak with his old Master the very man who raise him.

Hey you old drunker wake up this min, Yelled Miroku look at his old Master who was like a Father to him.

Um Ah Oh Miroku it you what are you doing back here Asks His Master. Tell me old Man is there a spell for us to be able to breath under the water Asks Miroku. Um why on in Gods Name would you want to learn to breath under what Miroku Asks his Master.

The Jewel Shard is under the Ocean bear Sunset Village Replied Kagome. Oh Miroku you mean that very Village Asks His Master. Yes the very one Replied Miroku in a sad face now. Everyone was confused even Inuyasha was beginning to hate this secret He was keeping from everyone.

I can't help you this time Miroku beside there not a spell for that here on land you would have to find a Mermaid to help you with that spell Replied His Master. I will not be a fool like Mother Yelled Miroku angry.

Miroku do you still blame your Mother for leaving the land for the sea Asks his Master.

His Mother left the Land for the sea what does that Mean Asks Kagome. Of course I do she walk out on me Yelled Miroku. You can't blame her for leaving with Your Father after he got another women pregnant Replied His Master. I know I can't but it still unfair how she left me her first born Replied Miroku angry.

Oh Miroku so that why he was so angry Replied Sango.

But Miroku you ran away from your Mother She wanted you, your the one who sided to stay with your Father it wasn't like she didn't love you, She just couldn't take the pain and ended it all on her own Replied His Master. I know that, it was just so hard back that to choose who I wanted to live with and I can never fully forgive the things I said to her but I didn't know about Father and that other women till after what happen with Mom Yelled Miroku.

The Choice is yours my boy but if you want me to be honest Asks Your Brother to help you replied His Master. His Brother Replied everyone. What you want me to Asks Kazuto for help Replied Miroku. He is your Brother and He's not to blame for what happen between your parents you can't blame him for being born Spoke his Master.

He's right about that Miroku has much has it may have suck trying to go though this but more then anything it not his flaut for being born Replied Kagome. I know it not his it still make things harder Replied Miroku.

Look Go Asks Him for help Spoke his Master now goodnight Replied His Master passing out cold.

Dam you Yelled Miroku.

So they all had no choice now So Miroku went to go see his 17 year old brother.

Hey isn't that Miroku Spoke a few People. Yeah I think it is replied another one. What going on with these People replied Inuyasha. I'm guessing because Miroku hasn't been here in years Replied Sango.

Hey Master Miroku is that you Asks a Women who look very nice.

Hello Auntie Izumi Spoke Miroku.

Auntie Replied everyone. This is my Aunt Izumi my Father's Sister Spoke Miroku. Hello everyone Spoke Izumi smiling. Hi Spoke Kagome and Shippbo at the same time. It so nice to meet you it nice to meet someone apart of his Family Replied Sango. It nice to meet you all too Replied Izumi.

So it been a long time scent I seen you around here Replied Izumi. I know but I have no choice I had to come back this time Replied Miroku. Why now Asks Izumi. The last Jewel shard is here or I should say in the ocean Spoke Miroku.

I see so that the only reason your here Replied Izumi. Yes I wish I never had to come here Replied Miroku. has he finally notice how he was acting and hurting her feelings.

Miroku...Yelled Sango who was angry with him. Has he look at her. I don't know what happen here in the past but it doesn't give you the right to treat them all like dirt now knock it off this is normally how Inuyasha act's now stop it Yelled Sango crying for the pain she seen in his aunts face.

Your right I'm So sorry Izumi Spoke Miroku. It Alright I understand with your Mother's death here happening right after she found out about your Father and that other women Spoke Izumi.

Has everyone seen Miroku's face. Yeah Spoke Miroku.

Your Mother Died Here Asks Sango. Yeah that why I don't like talking about this Replied Miroku. Oh Miroku I'm So sorry replied Sango. Us too Miroku we were being unfair to your feelings replied Kagome. yeah sorry Miroku Spoke Shippbo. It Ok I should have just told you all in stand of yelling at everyone Spoke Miroku.

I need to See My Brother is here still here Asks Miroku. Yeah He lives right by the sea Spoke Izumi. OK thanks Izumi Spoke Miroku.

Has they all walk over to His Brother's house.

AH Miroku is that You Spoke a Women. Hi Spoke up Miroku. I'm looking for your Son is he here Asks Miroku. Why what do you want with him Asks the women again. I need his help replied Miroku. Kazuto...Yelled out His Mother. Noel.

Yes Mother what is it Asks Kazuto. Your Older Brother wants a word Replied His Mother. My what brother Asks Kazuto.

Well, well, well what do we've got here if it isn't my big brother to see little oh me Spoke his Brother with a smart ass comment. Hey Watch your mouth boy Spoke Inuyasha not liking his temper.

Um it alright Inuyasha calm down Spoke Miroku.

What do you want Miroku Asks Kazuto. Master told me you could find a spell to get in the water to breath under the water Replied Miroku. What I know of no such thing Replied Kazuto. You don't but then why did master Mushin want me to come here for then Asks Miroku.

I don't know and I really don't care what your reason is for coming here but if you want to under water why don't you go Asks you old Girlfriend Serena Replied Kazuto.

Serena She still here Spoke Miroku with some what of a happy face. Yeah She stay near the Ocean like always but the Humans are beginning to get suspicion of Her though Replied Kazuto.

Look will you stop playing games with me and just give me the dame scroll for a spell to breath under water Yelled Miroku. I don't have that only those that live in the water or study water magic have it Yelled back Kazuto.

Find then were done here Spoke Miroku.

Has they left the house.

Man it hard to till he's your brother Spoke Shippbo. Yeah I know right that why I wanted to stay away Spoke Miroku. Miroku was he telling the truth do you truly have an old lover around here Asks Kagome. Ah Has Sango left her heart begin to feel jealous and hurt.

Serena and I could never be together but I think she can help us Spoke Miroku. Walking for the beach.

So He has an old lover just like Inuyasha did I wonder how strong of a love they had Spoke Sango to Kagome. even though Inuyasha over heard them too. I don't know Sango but if it for the jewel shard we have to try everything possible Spoke Kagome. I know Replied Sango.

Maybe She left him Spoke Shippbo. He was trying to get Sango to laugh. And it work. Thanks Shippbo for trying to keep me smiling Replied Sango smiling.

They all were walking.

There's no house out here he must of been playing us Spoke Kagome. Dam that brat I'll like to give him a beating Spoke Inuyasha. No Inuyasha He wasn't pulling us around like you think Spoke Miroku. He wasn't Spoke Sango. No Serena can't stay here for long Replied Miroku. What do you mean Miroku Asks Kagome crossing her arms.

He look into the sand and seen that Serena must of just went into the water.

Um look there footprints in the sand Spoke Shippbo. Someone was just hear not to long ago Replied Sango looking at them closely. So who left them Asks Kagome.

Miroku walk over to the edge of the rocky cliffs. Miroku what are you doing why are you going out there Yelled Sango. Hold on this isn't safe being out here Replied Kagome. has they follow him to where there was no where else to go.

Has Miroku Began calling out Serena's Name.

Ah Has everyone look at Miroku like he just lost it for sure.

Till there was a brite light under the water coming closer to them really fast.

Has a Women Half Body came in front of them all. A beautiful Women with Long golden hair with flowers from the sea and shells of all kinds and pearls too and the top She was earing was made out of pearls and two shells to cover her boobs. but that all they saw has of right now.

under the water her Tail was Red and well at times look purple too so like a ruby more like color and it sparkled in the light it was like Diamonds in the water.

That all for this chapter.

Who is this women and man oh man is she ever a beauty. But what is she to Miroku and how will things work out for them all will She still want Miroku or will She find herself falling for Inuyasha.

keep reading.


	4. We can breath under water

Miroku's Secret.

Last time they all came out to the Ocean.

And Miroku started calling out another women's name and from what it sounded like when He said she could stay on land for long made them all wonder what they all were up ageist.

So has a women came up out of the water.

Now continuing story.

Serena it been a very long time my old friend Spoke Miroku smiling at her feeling old feelings reach out to him once again. Oh it You I thought you were the little boy from the Village He use to come visit Me a lot when I was younger but if mermory serve's he left Spoke the Women.

Serena it is me Spoke Miroku Smile. Oh I See so you finally grew up Spoke Serena. Yeah I did Spoke Miroku smiling. So what can I do for you lover boy Replied the Women. Sango felt her heart pounding like crazy. And She didn't like her calling his by these names.

Look play time over Serena Spoke Miroku going back to being serious. But I like to play around Replied Serena being cute has she blink her eye at everyone. Inuyasha felt like it was pointed at him and he blush a little bit.

Serena please this is serious Spoke up Miroku.

Find your no fun Spoke Serena has she went under the water again for a moment they didn't know what she was going to do.

Hey wait Yelled Miroku.

But Serena never left has She came back up to the top but She jump up out of the water. Inuyasha's and everyone's eyes wee wide like crazy seeing her tail the next it was gone and her feet came back out but she was naked. the only cover she had was her hair and the one top piece.

Wow...Ah She beautiful Whispered Inuyasha to himself blushing. Sango felt even more jealous she felt like she couldn't be this beautiful even if she tried She could never compere to this Women Miroku use to love. How the hell could she be his girl what if he wants to go back to her thought Sango.

This women is one hot chick I better make sure Miroku stay faithful to Sango thought Kagome. Man this is going to be crazy replied Shippbo to himself.

So What the promble Miroku Asks Serena smiling.

There's been rumor that the last Jewel Shard of the jewel of four souls is deep under the sea Replied Miroku. Oh that dam jewel causes more trouble then my little brother Replied Serena. I know we need to get to before Narku does Say's Miroku.

Narku the one that gave you that wind tunnel Asks Serena. Yes so can you help me out Asks Miroku. How can I help you all out Asks Serena. Come on Serena you can do anything I know what you can and can't do Replied Miroku putting his hand over her hand.

Has Serena look down at Miroku's hand has the other one went to her butt.

Slap...punch...kick...Slap...Um Pervert Spoke Serena angry.

After seeing that happen Sango wasn't so jealous or worried she seem to act like a friend not a lover.

Man you still got it your straight is still so powerful Replied Miroku. Alright let say you not crazy how can I help you out Spoke Serena.

We need a spell yelled out Kagome. A Spell what kind of spell we talking about Asks Serena confused. To be able to breath under water like you do my Replied Inuyasha trying to sound serious.

Um Like me Spoke Serena. Yeah we can't find the shard without being able to breath under water Replied Sango. Um you sure you want to risk never being able to turn back again Asks Serena being serious now too.

What do you mean by risky Asks Kagome. Come with me Spoke Serena leading to a cave. What this Asks Sango. It my house is built into the rocks Replied Serena. Serena and I use to spend a lot of time here when I was a child Spoke Miroku.

A child Asks Sango. Yeah why what did you think he was doing with me Spoke Smiling. Well the way his brother said it I thought you two were lovers at t a time spoke Sango.  
What No way Yelled Serena. Sango I didn't realize you were worried about that Replied Miroku. Well you seem to really like her and She beautiful more then I could ever be yelled out a jealous Sango.

Um Sango Spoke Serena. AH Has Sango look at Serena in the eyes. It is true we Mermaids are beautiful but you Humans are just has beautiful in your own ways each person is gifted Replied Serena.

You think so Asks Sango. Yeah Miroku may grab my butt eoff but he does that to a lot of girls Say's Serena smiling. True I guess that sounds like Miroku I guess replied Sango smiling too.

Look Sango I love you I want to grow old together I already Asks you to come live with Me later on after Narku is dead Spoke up Miroku.

Oh that the sweatiest thing I ever heard Spoke up Serena. They love each other very much Spoke Kagome.

I can see that it nice to have love then lost Replied Serena. You don't like this do you Asks Kagome. Say what why would you think that Asks Serena. It just looks like you may have feelings for Miroku.

Oh God no Miroku is just the first Human friend I ever had is all replied Serena. Kagome you don't have to worry Replied Miroku. Truly Asks Kagome. Yes Kagome, Serena like 200 years old like Inuyasha She old Spoke Miroku.

Slap...AH Replied Serena with her arms cross. I'm not Old I'm young Replied Serena blushing red. Inuyasha laugh out loud.

Ok I guess I just thought you grew up together is all Replied Kagome. We did when I was a boy before my mother killed herself Replied Miroku. Serena splash water at him to not think about the past.

Hey what was that for Asks Miroku. Don't think about sad energy around me Replied Serena. Your right Replied Miroku.

So how can you help us out or the risk you were talking about Asks Sango changing the subject. Oh right of course come inside please Asks Serena pulling a piece of cloth aside for them to enter.

So they did and found there was a house built into it and going though a back down Deeper into the cave was a hot spring.

Wow your own Hot spring Replied Kagome. Yeah well it does make it nice to relax in Replied Serena.

So here it is Spoke Serena grabbing a Magic Scroll and unfolding it.

Here it is this spell is a way for you to become like...Well like Me Spoke Serena. You mean it would turn us into a Mermaid Asks Sango. yes but there is a risk to this spell Replied Serena. How bad of a risk Sweetie Asks Miroku.

Not many Mermaids have done this spell in years for a reason Replied Serena. Why not Asks Kagome. Long Ago about a 100 years ago a great old Merman was working on making spells for Mermaids and Mermaid to walk on land and if human wish to be like us would become Merpeople Replied Serena telling the story.

So what Happen Asks Inuyasha. He invented this spell.

Take one scale of a Mermaid's tail or Merman's tail Spoke Serena reading the list off. Then Place it into a magic mixing bowl, then take a rosemary for sweet and caring for the soul Replied Serena. and a dragon's scale for the power to breath powers under water then, Went on has Serena was telling them all about it.

So we have to get these things then Asks Kagome. No I have it all of those things here Replied Serena. Ok So what the big idea then Asks Shippbo.

Has it reads.

My fellow Mermaid of this future when using this spell please be very carful when using this spell. I have come to learn that there has been some side affects with this spell at a time so has I use it on a women I love she came to me under water but when it came time for her to return home I couldn't give her back her feet so She was curse with fins forever more.

Later on in life I made a new spell to where both side would be able to used this spell but with a safer way of return true love always brake a spell more then anything but this spell only last a few days apart Spoke the old merman in the story. So why not use this spell then Asks Kagome.

I'm telling I can help you but it is possible this could be a forever deal but if is you can still walk on land but you will have to near the water too has well to make sure you can take in water into your body and such things replied Serena being serious.

So some how this could back fire on us all Replied Miroku I'm a fade so replied Serena. So do we take the risk or just let Narku get it Spoke Kagome. Has they all thought about it.

I'll take it Spoke Inuyasha. What Asks Serena. But Inuyasha we have to think about this Replied Miroku. NO I will not allow Narku get there first and beside do you remember what that demon said back in the woods Replied Inuyasha.

Ah...No I can't Remember much beside him saying the jewel was in the Ocean Spoke Kagome. Same here Spoke Sango and Miroku too. Well I heard him say that Narku weakness is in the water has well Replied Inuyasha.

Ah Has they all remember now too. That right Spoke Sango.

I'm going to go I will risk going for the shard beside I don't want Kikyo's death to be for nothing Replied Inuyasha. Has the others thought and look at each other they all agreed.

Shippbo I want you and Kirara to go back to Kirara's village Spoke up Miroku. What but why Asks Shippbo. because if this doesn't work you guys will be able to find a refusal spell for us from Keada Replied Miroku. OK but please be safe Spoke Shippbo.

You too Kirara Spoke Sango. I guess we should do this then Spoke Kagome.  
Kagome wait maybe you should go with Shippbo and Kirara Replied Inuyasha. What why Asks Kagome. because if you we get suck like this you may never be able to return home Spoke Inuyasha.

Ah has Kagome thought about it she knew it was something that could happen and she would miss a lot but She had to help them all out they couldn't see the jewel without her powers to see them.

I have to go Replied Kagome. Ah but Kagome Spoke up Sango. No Sango Replied Kagome cutting her off. I'm the only one who can't scent the jewel you won't be able to find it with out me or make sure it purified Replied Kagome. She right Spoke Miroku.

Alright we all will go with you Inuyasha we will take this Poison or whatever it is Replied Kagome. Thanks for staying Kagome Say's Inuyasha. Sure thing Replied Kagome.

You must know that Priestess Magic isn't very powerful under the waves so you will have to learn a hole new power has a Mermaid all of you will beside Inuyasha's powers his will stay the same some what being able to us his sword and other powers he had but there will be new ones too you mush promise your ready for this Replied Serena.

We are Serena please give us this poison now Spoke Sango. Very Well Spoke Serena taken a very bottle's out of her cumbers. OK here one for each other you it won't be a good feeling right away you will feel some pain and maybe even sick for a moment at first Replied Serena.

We have no choice Serena Replied Miroku. Very here drink all of it and don't stop till it all gone you got me Replied Serena being serious.

So they all began to drink up the poison.

everyone's body fell to the ground in pain feeling sick then it was like a numbness inside them all. Alright the time is now Spoke up Serena.  
What...do you mean...Serena whisper out Miroku from the pain. You must get in the water now for the final powers to take affect Replied Serena.

SO Inuyasha force himself into the water and so did the others and Serena push Kagome in to help her out along with Miroku.

Shippbo and Kirara were watching everyone.

Has they all change form.

Kagome's clothes disappeared has of everyone else's too.

Kagome was now under water with a Green color tail like her clothes color with her hair covering her chest or trying too. Sango's has a Pink tail now with her hair still up showing everything off. Miroku has a Purple tail now and his chest show off like a man's but looks like he gain some more muscles too same for Inuyasha too. His Tail was Red and His hair stay the same way but ears were gone now everything else the same way.

Woo Looking good Sango Spoke Miroku looking at her. Ah you pervert Yelled Sango. This is a, a little weird Replied Kagome covering hers too.

Here calm down ladies Say's Serena. But were showing everything unlike the guys they don't have boobs replied Sango blushing. Follow me Replied Serena smiling.

So they all follow Serena under the water. Hey Miroku that Poison stuff really work were truly swimming under water Spoke Inuyasha smiling happy about it working. Yeah it did and I got a front row Seat in seeing Sango half Naked. Replied Miroku. Your such a Pervert Spoke Inuyasha.

Hey Miroku you truly aren't in love with that Mermaid are you Asks Inuyasha. No I'm not I told you all I love Sango Spoke Miroku. Good because I thought I mean would be mad if I well you know try to make her like me Asks Inuyasha.

You like Serena Asks Miroku. Yes I do and I think she and I can truly under stand each other Replied Inuyasha. Um I guess you could give her a try out and see what you like about her Spoke Miroku. She smart she loves to laugh and she beautiful I think I could give us everything in living like this Replied Inuyasha. Don't go making any choices yet Inuyasha Replied Miroku. I won't but it was just something I thought about is all Replied Inuyasha.

has they all stop at a spot.  
So why we stop for Asks Sango. These Spoke Serena picking up a Sea shell looking for a few different sizes for Sango and Kagome's Boob sizes.

Ok Here were are Spoke Serena has she pick up two different sets. What are those for Asks Kagome. It to hide your Brest Replied Serena. Oh I good but how are we to hold them on Asks Kagome. Hold on I have to get the right sizes first then we work on putting them on you two alright Replied Serena.

Alright sound good to me I guess replied Sango. Um now hold still Spoke Serena. Has she place one over Kagome chest. Um this one perfect for you Kagome hold that there Replied Serena. Thanks Replied Kagome.

Now Sango, Um too small Spoke Serena has she went back down looking for another one.

Has Inuyasha and the Guys were waiting for her to finish so Inuyasha went down to see if he could help her out try to get close to her.

Hey can I help out some how Asks Inuyasha.

AH Has Kagome and Sango watch Inuyasha get close to Serena from a far. What happening with Inuyasha Asks Kagome. He like Serena Replied Miroku. He want to see if he can gain feelings for her Replied Miroku. What but Spoke Kagome.

I thought you and Inuyasha were just going to be friends Kagome Asks Sango. Well I know I said that but I still feel the jealousy in my heart Spoke Kagome. You don't really want to be friend's with him do you Asks Sango. Yeah I said that because I was a fade that once the jewel is gone I won't be able to return here ever again Replied Kagome. So I try to brake up and stay friends with Inuyasha.  
And Plus Inuyasha told me he feel like I'm only a Sister to him Spoke Kagome. I see Replied Miroku. We didn't know Spoke Sango. It OK I have to go home one day and some day I won't be here for him so I have to let go Replied Kagome. Plus I'm a lot like Kikyo and Inuyasha want someone who has nothing close to what Kikyo was Replied Kagome. Um we understand Kagome Replied Sango and Miroku.

Is that one big eoff Asks Inuyasha. Yes it perfect Replied Serena.

has She had them all follow her back on top of the water has but right before they reach back to the beach She grab a few pearls and some other things to hold them together.

Has She sat there making some kind of sea clothing.

So how will this work Asks Sango. Like this Replied Serena Finishing Sango's first and place it around Sango's Chest. How does that feel Asks Serena. Wow it nice thanks it holding nicely Replied Sango spinning around in the water to make sure it was tight eoff, it just find thanks Serena Spoke Sango jump up and out of the water having fun swimming has a Mermaid for the first time ever.

Has Serena put Kagome's on too. How yours feel Kagome Asks Serena. Find thanks replied Kagome. Hey Kagome you got to side this Replied Sango laughing. Hey wait for me Sango Spoke up Kagome doing it now too.

Miroku felt like trying it too so he was enjoying his time with the girls. And Inuyasha He was waiting with Serena at the bottom of the sea.

You made those tops very nicely replied Inuyasha. thanks but it something I have to do almost mouthy cause they can easily get crack or sometimes broken replied Serena. yeah I can see how easily it would be to break them replied Inuyasha.  
What is your name again Asks Serena. It Inuyasha Replied Inuyasha smiling. It nice to have met Inuyasha Replied Serena.

So let us being looking for this missing Jewel replied Serena. Yeah good plan we really Need to find it Spoke Inuyasha.

Hey you guys were going to look for the jewel now Yelled out Inuyasha. Right coming spoke everyone swimming over to them.

So witch way Asks Sango. Well here the thing the Ocean is really big so why don't were spilt up in till Sundown Spoke Serena. But how will you know what your looking for Asks Kagome. I'm a Mermaid Kagome we are gifted with magic powers to find lost treasure Spoke Serena. Oh that right I forgotten that Replied Miroku. So why don't you all go looking the right have of this place and Inuyasha and I can look for the other half of the sea Replied Serena.

From what we heard the jewel is deep down so it would be in deeper waters Replied Miroku. Oh Man this could be dangers for you all Replied Serena. We all know that Replied Sango.  
Alright watch out for sharks 1 cause they will eat you Replied Serena. that a scary thought Replied Kagome. 2 if it get too dark out find a hiding spot no matter what you do not swim after feeding time replied Serena. Why Not what so wrong about feeding hour Asks Sango.

Sharks in pack more then 2 or 4 a lot more up 20 maybe even 40 sharks sometimes great whites are the meanest and they will eat you without a sec thought Replied Serena. Scary replied Kagome. Used your magic to protect yourself Replied Serena.

OK we will be find and we will remember Spoke Miroku. I would put up a barrier if you are going to sleep out there Replied Serena. I can't hold a barrier while sleeping Replied Miroku. You will not remember I told you your a merman and Mermaids now you have super speed in the water you jet thought the water so fast like the speed of sound and more Spoke Serena. Sweet Spoke Kagome.

use that if you are in trouble Replied Serena. OK we will Spoke Kagome. Used your Arrow to scare off anything that wishes to eat you replied Serena. Um we will be find Serena no need to worry about us Replied Sango.

If anything happen to you it on my hands you blood is on my hand so your life's on in my hand Replied Serena. We never hold you responsible for us Serena Relied Sango.

So after a few more talking too and Serena showing them just a little mermaid Magic for all of them to remember and what they could do with it so now they were off to try and find the jewel shard.

That all for this chapter hope you like it so far bye, bye for now till next time.


	5. Mother's alive

Miroku's Secret.

Last time they all came out to the Ocean and were turn into Mermaids.

Inuyasha was having a great time under the sea following Serena around all day She came close to a stop watching for something she was glowing she was trying really hard in trying to feel the jewel if she could she found other things but not the jewel so she put the other stuff in her bag she carried with her.

Nothing yet sorry Inuyasha Spoke Serena. It Ok it will take some time I'm sure replied Inuyasha. yes it will it harder then I thought replied Serena.

Inuyasha still couldn't believe this spell work His tail was weird looking but cute in the same way.

Keep up Inuyasha Called out Serena for some reason She became a fade again. What wrong miss Serena Asks Inuyasha. Were going into shark waters watch your back Replied Serena. Oh that never good news to hear replied Inuyasha.

why are in here again Asks Inuyasha. I thought with the jewel being in deep waters it could be hear Spoke Serena. Um I guess you have a point there replied Inuyasha.

They kept swimming. but found nothing but a few jewelry sets.

Let return to the others replied Serena. Very well Spoke Inuyasha.

Going Some where Princess Spoke a voice. Ahhh Has Both Inuyasha and Serena. Seen another Mermaid be hide them but something was different about tis one.

What did you call me Asks Serena. I said Princess witch is what you are Spoke the other Mermaid.

Sakura is the name spoke up the other Mermaid.

Were looking for something replied Serena. Um like the last shard Spoke the women. How does she know about the shard Asks Inuyasha. wait a min, She has my Crown Yelled out Serena. I'm taken over now bye, bye replied Sakura.

No you don't get back here Yelled Serena jetting after her. Inuyasha follow has fast as possible.

That give me all my power's I have to get that element back whispered Serena. Inuyasha heard anyway. We better get her then replied Inuyasha. has Inuyasha speeded up faster in the water.

Inuyasha wait don't harm her Yelled out Serena speeding now too.

They all had a fight with her She touch a few other Mermaids and something happen to them. Go look for the jewel shard Spoke Sakura.

where she get too Asks Inuyasha. Inuyasha hold on I remember that women but how is it she a Mermaid Asks Serena. You know Her Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do replied Serena . I'm a fade for the others we need to find Miroku and the others now Spoke Serena.

Your nor going anywhere Spoke a another voice. Who going to stop us Yelled back Inuyasha.

Pearl why are you acting like this Asks Serena. You think the sea want to serve you, you brat and has if you can find the jewel shard the jewel will be going to my master Narku.

Narku She working for Narku Yelled out Inuyasha wanting to attack.

Wait stop it Inuyasha Yelled Serena grabbing his Hand. HA what Asks Inuyasha. In her chest there a Spider mark Spoke Serena. She has no control at all Asks Inuyasha. No She asleep deep down she drowning inside if I don't break this spell she will forever be evil replied Serena crying.

No what do we do to save her then Asks Inuyasha. Serena pulled out an arrow out of no where it made it form in the water and a bow. She pointed it at the girl's heart.

What will you do kill your on friend some friend you are Yelled out Pearl. No I will save her Narku it you who can't control her has long has your in these waters you power is weaken Yelled out Serena. Has She let go of the air it hit dead on.

Ahhhhhh...Scream out Pearl Narku wasn't going to let go but when Serena touch her hand the he was gone.

Ah Princess Serenity Spoke up Pearl. Are you alright Asks Serena. Yes Serenity I'm find Replied Pearl. Who change you into this Asks Serena. The hole kingdom's taken over by Narku He has some kind of Power over us but he can't stay on land for long so He's sit in a cave deep under the ocean thinking no one will find him Replied Pearl. This is bad Spoke Serena.

Serenity He has your Mother and family working for him Spoke up Pearl. Not for long Yelled Serena.

Serenity be careful Princess you the key to the hole future now replied Pearl. I know goodbye Pearl go and hide somewhere on land stay out of the waters for a while replied Serena. Yes Spoke Pearl swimming away now.

Narku won't get away with this Yelled Serena angry now She sped up in the water. Inuyasha was following her he like her loyal she was but knowing she was royal could be a promble but he was hoping it wouldn't bother him or her family.

Has Inuyasha and Serenity swam though the water so fast.

Meanwhile.

Kagome anything now Asks Miroku. No not a thing Replied Kagome.

Looking for the shard are we Spoke up Sakura.

Ahhhhhh Who are you Yelled out Sango. Oh Miroku you sure have grown my boy Replied His Mother.

Mo...mother Spoke Miroku. Yes it is me Replied Sakura. But how your dead you killed yourself replied Miroku. A Man save my life given me the chance to fight for what is right and more for me to see you again Miroku replied Sakura.

Your His Mother Replied Kagome. Yes I'm and these Mermaids and Merman are my friends come with Me Miroku we can be together again Spoke up Sakura smiling. Mother I'm so sorry about the things I said to you Replied Miroku. It forgive you my Son now come with me replied Sakura.

Has Miroku and the others were following her.

Has a few arrows hit all her fellow Merpeople.

What the hell is wrong with you Asks Sakura. Stop it Serena Yelled Miroku. why are you attacking Miroku's Mother Yelled Kagome.

She's working for Narku, Miroku Yelled Inuyasha. What...No she wouldn't join Narku she knows what he is replied Miroku. He telling you the truth Spoke Serena.

Don't listen to him Baby He trying to make you kill me I wouldn't side with Narku you have to trust Me Replied Sakura. Please Miroku please don't hate me again please Cried his Mother.

I would never hate you Mother Replied Miroku hugging her back.

Miroku No Yelled Inuyasha.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...Scream out Sakura. Miroku has put a knife though her. My Mother wouldn't side with Narku but Inuyasha wouldn't lie to me and I can see it in your eye's your not my Mother Yelled Miroku.

You brat you will pay for this Yelled Sakura.

No you won't Yelled Serena firing her arrow at Sakura. Nooooo...Yelled out Sakura.

Has She started falling down in the water in deeper waters.

Serena grab hold of Her. What are you doing She tried to kill us Yelled Kagome.  
Serena put her hand over her face and it began glowing.

Ahhh Where am I Asks Sakura. For be on Heaven Lady Sakura.

Serena is that you Asks Sakura. Yes I'm sorry about Narku using you Sakura replied Serena smiling. I don't remember what happen to me I remember throwing myself into the sea when my Husband Cheated and my Son Said He hated Me that He would never side with a traitor Spoke Sakura in tears sacred for sure.

It Ok Your free now Sakura Spoke Serena.

Mother Spoke Miroku. Ahhh Miroku don't look at Me replied Sakura. turning away from his eyes. Mother I never met what I said to you I never knew about Father and the other women till you were dead Yelled out Miroku in tears too. I know it wasn't you but I love your father and He did love me back anymore after everything I ever done for him and You I felt so hurt so lost so I jump Spoke Sakura.

It is my flaut I should have sided with you Mother Replied Miroku. It Ok I forgive you Spoke Sakura. I love you Mom Say's Miroku. I love you too Son replied Sakura.

Now I know your my real Mother sorry about stabbing your body Mother replied Miroku. It find I forgive you now Miroku Replied Sakura.

I'm sorry to get in your ways in working things out but Narku has turn all my People in to Mermaid Monsters Spoke up Serena. What do you mean Asks Sango. Just like He did to your mother He using My People to find the last shard Replied Serena.

Oh No what can we do to help then Asks Kagome. You all head to my house on the beach I have to safe my Parents and brother I will be back soon Replied Serena. No Serena it what Narku wants Spoke up Sakura.

I don't remember everything when I was under Narku's spell but I do know he wants you manly because your different from the rest of them all Replied Sakura. Dam him Yelled Inuyasha.

I have to save my people Sakura replied Serena. I understand Serenity that they all mean a lot too you but if you go back not you will go right into Narku's trap Say's Sakura.

She's right Serena I know how you feel about wanting to protect your family I understand that but don't be rash Ok Replied Sango. Your right we need to think about this replied Serena.

They went back to her home to rest for now.

That all for now hope you enjoy.


End file.
